Slinky's And Elevators
by XOnyxCat
Summary: Batman get's stuck in an elevator with the most annoying clown he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. [Double Prompt Writing; slight BatmanXJoker; One-Shot]


**A/N: So...yeah. I don't know anymore. I wrote this by combining two prompts. One of them being two characters stuck in an elevator and confessions are made and the other being a quote prompt (shown below). Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY DC characters nor do I own Batman. If I did...let's just say there'd be a lot less BatmanXCatwoman and way more CatwomanXPoisonIvy**

* * *

" _Some people are like slinkys, not really good for anything but they put a smile on your face when you push them down the stairs. Sometimes, these people seem to be your soul mate."_

The laughter is heard all through the building as one clown that's always laughing runs through the halls and into the elevator, escaping his bat-loving enemy. He pushes the elevator button, looking over his shoulder and bouncing on his toes waiting for the elevator doors to open. Once it does he squeezes through the doors as soon as it's open enough and immediately pushes the _Close Doors_ button, his laughter muffled under his hands that cover his ever present grin. A moment passes as he calms down and starts looking at his fingernails, not noticing that his bat-loving chaser is hanging from his feet behind him.

"Joker," Says the Batman in his usual harsh voice. But before he can say more, the Joker punches him with a back hand to the face and is screaming like a maniac. Batman falls from the roof of the elevator and hits the floor. As he tries to balance himself while dodging the Joker's punches, his angers builds. "Joker!" He punches the wall, his fist going right through it sending sparks up around it. The Joker cowers in the corner, unable to show his fear with his grin. "Shut up!"

"B-but y-you broke th-the elevator, you moron!" The Jokers stutters then yells at the last part. Batman looks to where he punched and sighs.

"Fantastic. Alfred," Batman talks into his wrist. "Send some help, please. Tell them I've got the Joker, but we're kinda stuck in an elevator."

" _Yes, sir. Right away._ "

"We'll be stuck in here for a while. Don't try anything," Batman pauses. "Funny," The Joker hits a burst of laughter, probably mostly because of the situation they're in.

"No promises, Batty, Ol' Pal!" His laughter fills the elevator.

"I'm not your pal," Batman says, clearly not enjoying this. "And stop laughing!"

"Sure thing!" The Joker laughs and covers his mouth to try and stop but it doesn't help and he breaks into a burst of giggles.

A few moments pass and the Joker had fallen asleep. He wakes up only when Batman pushes him to the other side of the elevator.

"What was that about?" He asked, rubbing his green-covered head.

"You tried laying on me," Batman mumbles.

"Oh," Joker laughs. "You really shouldn't mumble. You know what I like?"

"I don't care."

"I like it when you yell. And when you get angry. You're far more entertaining that way!"

"I hate you so much."

"But I love you, Bats!"

The conversation went on like this for another few hours. At this point, Joker is lounging on the floor of the elevator laughing to himself while Batman is pounding his head into the wall, mumbling about how much he hate's Joker.

"You know, you just love to hate me and I just love messing with you. You know what that means?" The Joker sounds almost like a child sometimes with the enthusiasm he has in his voice. You can just hear the smile in the words he speaks.

"I don't know and I don't care. Stop talking," Batman is driving himself crazy about wanting to get out of the elevator and away from the Joker. He had no idea where Joker was going with this.

"It means, Bats," Joker stands and jumps in front of Batman, putting his hands up on the side of Batman's cheeks. "That we we're made for each other. Without Batman, there's no Joker. Without the Joker, there's no Batman. We wouldn't have a reason to live if one of us died. See, you're my slinky, Bats, and I'm yours. See, like a slinky, you're useless to me but I sure do like throwing you around. We're made for each other, Batty," And at that the Joker leaned in...

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Batman uses his strength to push the Joker of, holding the clowns face and pushing him into the wall. A short moment later, the doors to the elevator open and the rescue team that Alfred sent was standing there. "Just take him away," Batman says as he drops the Joker and walks out of the elevator.

"I'll see you again, _Batman_ ," The Clown Price of Crime says before bursting into fits of laughter and giggles as the police drag him away. Just another day in the life of the Bat.


End file.
